Daleks (Crash4563 Productions)
'''The Daleks (Crash4563 Productions) '''are one of the Doctors oldest enemies and deadly and have always threatened the universe on numerous occasions but the Doctor has always stopped them. The Daleks were created on Skaro by Davros (Crash4563 Production) long ago during a time when the Kaleds were at war with the Thals. Davros mutated Kaleds into mutants and placed them into metal machines which were originally called Mark III Travel Machine. Davros's creations became the Daleks a horrible race the universe should never have to of seen. Trenzalore incident The Daleks were involved in the Trenzalore siege and attacked the planet with many other species including Cybermen (Crash4563 Productions). However the Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) defeated the Daleks and the other species and saved Trenzalore. Encounter with the Twelfth Doctor After failing to take and conquer Trenzalore the Daleks turned there attention to Earth and attempted to invade the planet several times but the Doctor had by now regenerated into Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor and stopped the Daleks numerous times from trying to conquer Earth. The Daleks launched a full scale invasion of Earth which was led by Red Dalek Emperor which attempted to finally conquer the Earth. The Doctor was pushed to his limit and with his power would defend Earth until the end and confronted the Red Dalek Emperor. The Doctor could not reach an agreement with Red Dalek Emperor and had no choice but to completely wipe out the entire Dalek fleet and all of the Daleks including the Red Dalek Emperor. The Doctor thought he had finally finished the Daleks once and for all but the Red Dalek Emperor was not completely destroyed and vowed it's revenge. After the destruction of the Dalek fleet that intended to conquer Earth the Red Dalek Emperor sent four Daleks to invade the Doctors TARDIS and kill the Doctor. The Doctor confronted the four Daleks and easily defeated them saving himself and the TARDIS in the process. Leadership Challenge Leadership of the Daleks would soon be challenged as Red Dalek Emperor was in change of all of the Daleks in existence and was now back on Skaro after being defeated by the Doctor twice and also the failed big invasion to conquer Earth. Davros had survived the destruction of the Crucible and also the New Dalek Empires demise as well and returned to Skaro to claim control over the Daleks. Red Dalek Emperor was now being challenged by the creator of the Daleks itself and all out war could of occurred on Skaro but the Daleks sided with the Red Dalek Emperor and Davros was banished from Skaro and fled into exile. Davros Exile on Earth Davros made his way to Earth and quickly established a base and began his exile but decided to begin creating a prototype Dalek to do his bidding and also hired a man called the Controller to do most of the work for him and also controlled the prototype Dalek. The Doctor and his new companion Stephen Smith arrived and the prototype Dalek soon killed a man who worked for UNIT called Jason Sampson who encountered the prototype Dalek and tried to escape from it. The Doctor and Stephen kept a distance but the Doctor heard the man cry out in pain as he was being killed and knew UNIT would soon get involved and the Doctor needed to act fast before UNIT intervened. Davros and the Controller soon began watching the Doctor and his actions and moves but the Doctor surrendered to the prototype Dalek and was taken to Davros. Davros confronted the Doctor but last saw him in his Tenth Incarnation (David Tennant) and demanded to know why the Doctor would start getting dragged into his plans. Davros and the Controller pointed out they had been watching the Doctor ever since he had arrived but the Doctor knew that time was running fast and used a weapon that killed the Controller and also caused a chain reaction in Davros base and that would kill Davros and cause the base to explode but the Doctor escaped just in time. The prototype Dalek was also destroyed in the process. It remains uncertain what happened to Davros but it is most likely Davros survived and remained in exile. A Dalek Slain By A Gallifreyan Sword A lone Dalek was tasked by Red Dalek Emperor to plant the seeds for a future invasion of Earth and arrived on Earth and started to kill innocent humans. Celestial Intervention Agency Agent (James Chaplin) arrested the Doctor because the Time Lords (CIA) had sent to him to capture the Doctor but the Doctor didn't believe the Time Lords were around anymore or Gallifrey as it was destroyed. The CIA agent quickly pointed out Gallifrey was never destroyed and the Time Lords were still around but the Dalek killed the CIA agent and the CIA agent tasked the Doctor to kill the Dalek with a Gallifreyan sword. The Doctor found the Gallifreyan sword and pulled it from the ground and confronted the Dalek and used the Gallifreyan sword to slay it and save Earth from another Dalek invasion. The lone Dalek was not completely destroyed and survived being slayed. Daleks VS Robo Tank A group of Daleks were able to obtain the Genesis Ark from the Void and were intending on using it to release some Daleks still trapped inside and conquer and invade the Earth. But the Daleks got into a feud with the Robo Tank who was more powerful than them and could easily destroy a Dalek in pieces. The Doctor decided to help the Daleks defeat the Robo Tank but in reality the Doctor teleported the Robo Tank away and destroyed the Dalek ship killing the Daleks in the process and the Doctor took the Genesis Ark with him as well. Fight against Evil Cats The Lone Dalek that survived being slain by the Doctor with the Gallifreyan sword formed an alliance with the Doctor against a powerful race of Evil Cats. The Doctor and the Dalek were able to defeat the race of Evil Cats and save the Earth but in the process the lone Dalek wanted revenge and vowed to see the Doctor in his next incarnation. Ruling Earth in peace with Humanity Global warming and rising sea levels meant that Earth was in big trouble and needed help the lone Dalek joined members of his race and saved the Earth and also humanity from disaster. The Daleks would rule the Earth in peace with humanity but they had true intentions which were bad and also the Red Dalek Emperor used them as 'puppets' to make another invasion of Earth happen. The Doctor had once again regenerated into James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor and met up with his former companion Stephen Smith to get information on what was going on and also enlisted his help. The Doctor confronted the Daleks with Stephen and knew they were intending to invade Earth once again and used the Genesis Ark he had taken in his previous incarnation and used it on the Daleks to take teleport them back to Skaro. The Doctors Death Once the Doctor had died the Daleks were probably finally happy the Oncoming Storm was finally dead and long gone. There reaction to his death is not known but they would still be threat to the universe but the Doctors legacy lived on in Stephen so he would stand against them always. Category:Templates